1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve-controlled system, particularly for use in an internal combustion engine, comprising a valve stem and a valve disc that extends at an oblique angle to the axis of the valve stem and is adapted to be moved into and out of contact with an associated valve seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional disc valves comprise a circular valve disc, which defines a plane that is at right angles to the axis of the valve stem. When the valve is closed the valve disc lies on a frusto-conical seating surface. During the opening of such valves the annular passage being opened presents a high resistance to flow.
JP No. 60-6010 discloses a valve-controlled system comprising a valve which is of the kind described first hereinbefore and in which the valve disc extends at a predetermined oblique angle to the axis of the valve stem. In that case the resistance to flow will be reduced so that the efficiency of the inlet and exhaust operations can be increased.
JP No. 55-84807 discloses a valve disc which is provided with an obliquely cut hollow cylinder, which has associated with it a complementary valve seat. The circular valve disc can be rotated about its axis so that the time for which the valve is open can be decreased in dependence on the rotational position of the valve disc.